Slave
by Animefan1900
Summary: A lot of children are kidnapped and sold as slaves. What happens when Kai's kidnapped and sold as a slave? Can others find him and help him to get his 'normal' life back? Raiting may change. (and it did) Pairings (maybe a little bit): KaixRay ON HIATUS!
1. Kidnapped, Room One and First Sale

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Kidnapped, Room One and First Sale

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

"It's so HOT", Tyson complained.

"Do we have ice cream or something?" Max asked. It was warmer than normal. Tyson and others were sweating, a lot. Tyson gazed Kai who was sitting under the tree. He had his eyes closed.

"Even Kai seems to have some kind of trouble with this heat", Max giggled.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Tyson shouted.

"Then go get it", Kenny stated. Tyson got on his feet and ran to kitchen.

"Wait for me Tyson!" Max shouted. Kenny also stood up.

"Are you coming?" Kenny asked.

"Just one moment", Ray replied. Kenny watched as Ray walked to Kai. Ray squatted down.

"You could also eat some ice cream. It's really hot and something cold would feel nice", Ray talked calmly. Kai opened his eyes.

"No thanks. I don't like ice cream. No matter what ice cream is it", Kai closed his eyes again.

"Well, do you want something to drink?" Ray thought.

"Go away. I go get something myself if I want something", Kai snapped. Ray's smile faded and he stood up.

"There is no reason to be so grumpy Kai. We just won championships and Boris and Voltaire are in jail. So, you can relax", Ray didn't wait for answer and left, because Kai wouldn't reply anyway. Kai growled and turned to his side, his back towards Ray.

* * *

-In the kitchen-

Tyson filled his plate with ice cream.

"Hey! Leave something for us!" Max said quickly and tried to grab spoon from Tyson's hand.

"Yeah Tyson, give that spoon", Kenny tried to help Max. Tyson kept Spoon above his head laughing. But Ray was able take it.

"No fear Ray!" Tyson jumped on Ray who lost his footing. They fell on the floor.

"You were the one who wanted to 'own' ice cream", Ray laughed. Kenny took the spoon and shared the ice cream evenly.

"Here you go Tyson", Kenny gave the plate.

"I'm not a little child" Tyson took the plate from Kenny.

"Are you sure about that Tyson?" Max asked as he and Ray gazed at each other.

* * *

-With Kai-

He had closed his eyes when he heard others laughing. Kai sighed himself. He stood up and decided to go for a walk. Before stepping out Kai saw others from the window.

In no time Kai felt the heat on his skin. Luckily he had money as he walked to nearest coffee stop. Inside were a lot of people. Whole place was crowded. Kai waited awhile when he was able to get a cold drink. There was empty table on the corner where he also went. Ray was right. Cold feels good. Finally he was able to relax when he noticed man walking towards an emergency exits. No one else did seem to notice it. Kai stood up and left in front door walking behind the coffee shop.

There were a lot of kids hanging around. They seemed to be around Kai's age. Then Kai noticed a little beyblade dish. He took Dranzer out of his pocket and gazed it. It was interesting year for him. There was also Beyblade -shop others side of the road.

"Hey, are you blader too?" boy asked. Kai moved his gaze and nodded still holding Dranzer in his hands.

"That's cool. Do you like it?" boy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so", Kai replied.

"I like it too. How long…" boy started but wasn't able to finish his sentence when smoke bomb was thrown in middle of them. It exploded and white smoke spread around. Everyone began to cough. Kai covered his mouth and nose with his hand and tried not to breathe the smoke. He saw how kids fell to the ground unconscious. And now Kai's vision became blurry and he felt dizzy. Before he knew it, he fell to the ground also.

Smoke began to fade as a truck drove next to them. Men stepped out and opened the back door.

"Who we take boss?" one of the men asked. The boss gazed the kids. Most of them were small.

"All of them. It doesn't matter. But make it quick", boss said. Group of men lifted kids from the ground, leaving their stuff on the ground, especially the phones. One of them lifted Kai up and Dranzer fell from his hand. They put the kids next to each other and closed the back door.

"Let's go. We need to assess them", boss said as he stepped inside the car with his underlings.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai)-

"That ice cream was so delicious and cold", Tyson was lying on his back eyes closed.

"Yeah. The sun doesn't feel so hot anymore", Max smiled.

"Because we are still inside", Kenny pointed out.

"Max tried to funny", Ray was sitting on the floor near Tyson.

"Did I succeed?" Max asked.

"Nope", Tyson jumped up and grabbed Max.

"You should go outside. It's hot but this doesn't happen so often", Tyson's grandfather suggested.

"But there is nothing we can do", Tyson complained again.

"Let's go coffee shop or ice cream shop if heat is an issue", Ray rose to his feet. Others stood up and left outside. Max noticed Kai was gone.

"Where's Kai?" Max asked. Tyson had his hands behind his neck as he moved his gaze towards tree.

"I don't know. Did anyone see him leaving?" Tyson dropped his hands to his sides.

"No. He probably left when we were inside and weren't looking", Kenny sighed frustrated.

* * *

-After couple minutes-

"This is the coffee shop and it looks like there is space", Ray pointed with his right hand.

"What's going on over there?" Kenny noticed immediately police cars.

"I don't know but let's go", Tyson ran inside. They ordered cold drinks and sat down. Then police men arrived with sad expression on their faces. They walked to the seller and asked questions.

"I want to know where my child is, right now!" woman shouted, tears on her cheeks.

"We are going to do everything we can. You need to be patient", one the police men said calmly. Tyson got up and went over to them. Ray couldn't stay still and followed.

"Excuse me but what's happened?" Tyson asked.

"Couple minutes ago some kind of bomb exploded behind this coffee shop. There were a lot of kids playing and they have disappeared. Their phones were found outside", police explained: "And beyblades were also found".

"We have found most of the owners, expect one", police took plastic bag and showed it to them. Tyson's as well as other's eyes shot open. It was Dranzer.

"But… that's Kai's beyblade", Tyson said quietly, but police heard him.

Do you have picture of him? That way we know what he looks like", police said again calmly. He tried to show hope.

"Yeah, here you go", Ray took their latest picture where Kai was.

"When did you see him?" they asked.

"Couple hours ago, maybe. We were together at my house but we went to get ice cream as Kai stayed outside. We returned but Kai had left", Tyson told. One of the police men returned.

"I asked about Kai from seller. He was here. Bought a cold drink and sat there" he said: "Then seller told that boy walked behind the coffee shop".

"And there we found his and other kids beyblades and phones", officer continued.

"If there was smoke bomb, it must have contained sleeping gas or something", Max stated. Officers turned to him as well Tyson, Ray and Kenny.

"Probably, but go home. We will tell you when we find something. It's not just your friend whose been kidnapped", man said. Ray put his hand on Tyson's shoulder and began to pull him.

"Can we have Kai's beyblade?" Tyson asked quickly.

"Sure. There was on his fingerprints on it, so no problem", man gave the back to Tyson who took Dranzer out. They returned to Tyson's dojo tell Tyson's grandfather and Dickenson what happened.

* * *

-With Dickenson-

It has been warm day. Dickenson was drinking water when his phone rang.

"Hello Ray. Is everything okay?" Dickenson asked. There were no tournaments coming, so there had to be other reason for his call.

"No. Kai's been kidnapped", Ray replied.

"What? Where and when?"

"Maybe an hour ago and near that coffee shop. It wasn't just him. There were other kids as well".

Dickenson rubbed his forehead.

"Okay. Do you need me there or something?"

"No. Just thought that we should inform you. We call if we need something", Ray said. His voice had sad tone in it. Dickenson put his phone on the desk thinking. Who would want to kidnap children?

* * *

-At the dojo-

Tyson had pulled his legs towards his chest. He was really quiet and stayed still. Even though Kai acted like jerk towards them, he was still their friend. And Tyson cared about his friend very much. Others did well. They weren't just friends, they were family. And they must be first real family to Kai. Grandfather made food to cheer them up. It worked first but after few moments, same sad atmosphere came back.

"I won't take it anymore", Tyson stood up and hit his fist on the wall.

"I know you want to go and find Kai but… we don't where to start. Only thing what we can do is wait and take care of Dranzer", Ray reasoned. Tyson calmed down but gazed outside. Now that Boris and Voltaire are gone, Ray's right. They don't have any idea where Kai could be or the other kids.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai felt dizzy when he began to wake up. Everything was dark. He tried to open his eyes but something was covering them, blindfold. Kai tried to move his arms and legs but they were tied up. Lastly, tape was over his mouth sealing his lips. Kai struggled and twisted arms and legs.

"Don't move boy", low voice ordered. Kai stopped. What happened to him? Last thing he remembered was talking to some kid.

"He's next. Where do we put him?" voice asked. "Put him? What are they up to? Then he felt hands touching him. He struggled again.

"I told you not move. Are you deaf?" voice got angrier. Kai swallowed. Hand touched his forearms, legs, neck, hair, stomach, chest, hips… everything.

"Let's put him in room one. He's perfect", voice said. Kai felt his body been lifted up and carried somewhere. They threw him to the floor.

"Mphm!" Kai hissed behind the gag when he heard crying. There were others? What the fuck is going on?

"You're next. Move" someone snapped.

"Let me go, please!" girl's voice cried. But attackers didn't seem to listen.

"Take of your clothes, now and put these on".

"Hands up". Kai heard clicking voice.

"Next one", voice said again. It had to be man's voice. More kids were apparently thrown in. Then it was his turn. Hands grabbed him roughly. They cut ties from his legs that he could stand properly. They freed his hands as well but they were grabbed that Kai wouldn't go anywhere. Then blindfold and gag were removed. Kai gazed quickly his surroundings. It was dark. There were only few lights.

"Take your clothes off", man said in front of him. Kai turned to him.

"In your dreams bastard!" Kai shouted. Man growled and nodded. One of the men behind him grabbed bot his arms when other one moved in front of him. Before Kai could do anything, men took off his arms guards, shirt, scarf, trousers, shoes and socks. Kai only had his boxers on him.

"Put these on him", man gave old clothes one of them. Kai was grabbed again and they forced t-shirt and trousers on him. They didn't put shoes or socks on his feet, barefoot.

"Get off of me!" Kai struggled. Without warning his hands were pulled up next to his head and they had wooden shackles. They put it around Kai's wrists and neck locking it. Kai noticed chains hanging near his hands when he felt something on his ankles. Iron chains were locked around his ankles. Ankles were separated from each other, but close enough that Kai couldn't run. Belt was put on his waist and hanging chains locked to it. Man stepped back and nodded.

"Next one!" he yelled as Kai was pulled to next room. In the next room Kai saw others kids chained just like him. He was forced to turn around pushed down to sit.

* * *

-After two hours-

Outside couldn't see but Kai felt that it was evening. He saw other kids crying silently. Then door was opened and three men walked inside.

"Hope you are ready kids. Remember, don't speak and OBEY", man smirked: "Those are only rules you have to remember at this moment". Two of them walked other side of the room and pushed door open.

"First order, walk", man laughed. Everyone rose up and walked towards the door and stepped in. It was brighter than previous one. They sat down to the chairs as two kids were taken out. The Kai heard it. What kind of trouble he was in.

"Hundred!"

"Two hundred!"

"The first time, the second time and… third time! Sold!"

Kai swallowed really hard as he's eyes were wide open. 'You got to be fucking kidding me!' Kai cursed: 'Slave market? This can't be happening!" Kai hissed and pulled his arms down. There was no way he was going to be slave to someone. Kai had to stop because simply it was no use. Kai closed his eyes and hold his tears. 'Why is this always happening to me?' Kai thought as listening how prices were rising.

* * *

Remember to Review :) Tell me what do you think :)


	2. Sugimoto, Ray's feelings and Job

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Sugimoto, Ray's feelings and Job

* * *

-With Kai-

As Kai listened to 'seller' shouting a word sold and buyers shouting numbers anger replaced sadness. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Doors opened again and men came. They pulled more kids with them and this time Kai was one of them. He didn't know what the time was but sky was dark blue, almost black. There were maybe hundreds of people. Kai pulled to the platform and pushed onto his knees. They pushed the other kids in the same position. Then man appeared behind them evil smile on his face.

"Now! Let's hear it! This girl is first one", man pointed kid.

"Hundred!" old man shouted. It made girl move. Kai bet that old man wanted sex or something. Price jumped at 800 as old man got the girl. After a few shout seller stepped behind Kai.

"This tall boy is next! Let's hear it!" man yelled.

"He looks like he doesn't know word 'obey'. He's going to be troublemaker", old woman said smirking. Kai growled.

"It doesn't matter. He only needs to be broken", man laughed. Kai gritted his teeth harder. 'No one will ever break me!' Kai yelled inside his mind.

"Five hundred!" man shouted.

"Seven hundred" other man shouted. They were doing it when price jumped at two thousand and it continued to rise. Kai closed his eyes cursing. He had heard everything. Price hadn't raised that high before. Then man who wore black suit. Seller's smile got bigger.

"Mr. Sugimoto. It seems you are interested in thin boy", man said.

"You're sharp as always. You can have this whole back and I'm taking him", Mr. Sugimoto threw a back to the seller, who immediately looked inside.

"Normally it's rule to count but in your case it's exception. Boy is yours", man hugged the bag. Kai only could guess that there was money inside it, but how much?

"May I ask something? How much did he pay to you?" man asked. Everyone seemed to know Sugimoto and didn't protest against him.

"A very high price, boy cost him 100 000", seller smiled. Kai's eyes shot open. Seller noticed it and bent down next to Kai's ear.

"That's right. It would be nice that you do everything Mr. Sugimoto tells you. I don't want to lose this money", seller whispered. The Sugimoto nodded and his guards grabbed Kai and started to pull him. Seller threw a key to wooden shackles on his hands and neck and second key to chains on his legs and waist. Men pushed Kai inside a black van and locked the door.

"See you later", Sugimoto yelled as seller waved back.

* * *

-After one hour at the mansion-

Doors were opened and Kai pulled out. As men pushed him roughly Kai stared at the huge mansion. Suddenly they stopped and Mr. Sugimoto walked in front of him.

"First, I have to show what happens when someone doesn't obey nor does something stupid and wrong, especially if they do something I don't like. Take him to the chamber", he ordered. Immediately they pulled Kai again and in no time they arrived. Men got keys from Sugimoto and unlocked everything on Kai and pushed him down.

"You can leave now". Men left. Kai rubbed his neck.

"You are going to help cook. Everything he tells you, you do it. That's your job kid as a slave".

"I'm not anyone's slave!" Kai shouted. Immediately Mr. Sugimoto hit him hard on the cheek. Kai fell on his back. His cheek turned red.

"I forgot to tell you something. Rules are same here than back there. Obey and be quiet. You don't open your mouth unless you are spoken to".

Kai growled under his breathe: "I do what I want, when I want. And I want out of here!"

Sugimoto sighed and smiled: "You are troublesome indeed".

Kai watched as he moved closer to him and grabbed both his hands.

"Don't touch me!" Kai hissed but Sugimoto didn't let go but pulled him closer.

"Are you sure that you want to test my nerves?"

His voice turned ice cold. Kai couldn't help but swallow.

"Didn't think so but I have to still show you what happens if you or anyone crosses me", Sugimoto let go of Kai's arms and took a whip.

"No… please don't!" Kai backed away until his back hit the wall.

"Tell me something. Have someone already used one of these on you?"

"Yes and I don't like it. Please don't use it", Kai begged. Boris and Voltaire used whips on him every fucking day. Sugimoto only smiled and raised whip up.

"No… DON'T!" Kai shouted as Sugimoto made his move. Whip hit on Kai's face. He laughed as Kai tried to move away. Sugimoto raised whip again and hit on the back.

"Stop… please", Kai whispered trying to get away from him. But Sugimoto moved faster and hit Kai everywhere. After one hour he stopped and gazed on Kai. He was bleeding everywhere and crying hard.

"This place is going to be new room rest of your miserable life. Sleep well because you're going to need it", Sugimoto stated and left locking the chamber's door. Kai kept his eyes closed. It hurt everywhere. It was even worse than Voltaire's abusing. Kai raised his hands on his face. 'Why I can't stop crying?' Kai asked himself. He was bleeding from his face, back, stomach, chest and legs. Clothes were ragged because of the whip. Then sleepiness took over and Kai fell asleep.

* * *

-At the morning with Tyson and others-

Tyson woke up earlier than usual. Others were also awake.

"Morning Tyson", Ray wished.

"Any news", Tyson asked first.

"Police called. They told us that they had no leads where they are but they may have idea whose behind this", Kenny told.

"Who the?" Tyson stated with hard voice.

"Some group that kidnaps kids and take them to…" Kenny cut off.

"To where?" Tyson shouted.

"It doesn't have real name, but people call it slave market", Ray said. Tyson gazed Ray.

"Slave… market? SLAVE!" Tyson shouted even louder.

"They kidnapped everyone who they want. If you asked me, Kai was at the wrong place at the wrong time", Ray sighed in frustration.

"Only thing what matters is that they have to be kids around our age", Kenny added.

"So in other words… Kai has been sold to someone, who may live god knows where", Tyson pointed out.

Ray nodded: "Bingo. And… the worst thing is that… polices can't find every single kid. Slave market changes every time it's… selling spot, when it's found. They literally leave and all those kids that aren't sold are found".

"But those who are… aren't. There are at least dozens of kids who are still missing, even after ten years", Kenny said with sad voice. Others stared at him.

"Then we have to find Kai fast", Tyson snapped.

"I have been trying that. I got a video from coffee shops camera. And I know what kind of car is it", Kenny said quickly.

"We already gave it police and they are on it. We can only wait, again", Max brought coffee to everyone.

Tyson shook his head and left outside. Ray stood up and followed him. Tyson turned as Ray stopped next to him.

"We will find Kai. Don't worry", Ray said.

"You are the one who is more worried than anyone else here", Tyson said.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I'm worried but more than you or other?" Tyson heard confusion in Ray's voice.

"Of course. You like him or would I say… love him", Tyson poked Ray.

Ray blushed: "What… no I'm not. Are you stupid?"

"Just give it up", Tyson challenged him. Ray continued to stare Tyson.

"Okay, okay. You're right but I'm sure Kai doesn't feel that way", Ray finally stated.

"How do you know if you don't ask him? Yeah, Kai acts like a jerk but he talks to you nicely. It's clear that he cares about you more than anyone else", Tyson sat down.

Ray moved his gaze from Tyson to sky. First he didn't understand that feeling when he was near Kai but thanks to Tyson, he knew it now. Tyson acted this way because he cares about his friends. It didn't matter who it was.

* * *

-At the mansion-

"Raizo!" Mr. Sugimoto yelled. Man stepped out of his room to his boss. He was the cook in this house.

"Yes, Kaito", Raizo replied. He had permission to say Mr. Sugimoto's first name. He had been really loyal to the family.

"You are going to have some help in the kitchen this day forward and I allow you to punish him with your enjoyment. You do like boys, don't you?" Kaito smirked.

"So, I assume you visited the slave market", Raizo smirked back.

"That's right. And best thing is that you don't have to break him because he's already broken. It seems someone had 'hurt' him already", Kaito placed his arm behind Raizo's neck.

"That's fine. It's more fun that way. Is there something special you want to eat today?" Raizo asked before Kaito could leave.

"You decide that. I'm going to make sure that my daughter doesn't do anything to help that brat. You do the same".

"What if she refuses?"

"Then grab her arm and drag away. I do the hitting if there is need", Kaito smile and left. Raizo walked to the kitchen where other cooks were already. They were just like Raizo and very loyal. Raizo was the head chef.

"Do the same as usual for now, but take dishes to next room, biggest ones. Plates, forks and knifes are yours", Raizo said walking to chamber. Cook nodded and did what he said.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had woken with terrible headache and pain. Wounds didn't bleed but they hurt as hell. As he moved to sitting position door opened. There was man standing looking at Kai.

"Who are you?" Kai tried to sound angry but failed. He was still too tired.

"Hmph. You can call me Raizo and I'm the head chef in this house. I think you have job to complete today", man smirked evilly.

"Try me", Kai managed to say angrily.

"Oh I will. Don't worry. And for you information, Mr. Sugimoto allowed me to 'punish' you anyway I want. Are you catching up?" Raizo giggled. Kai tried back away but moving hurt.

"Now then, are you going to come nicely or do I have to help?" Kai saw that when Raizo spoke to him he was hoping his refusing. Kai took a breath and stood up but immediately fell on his knees.

"It looks like I have to help you", with that Raizo grabbed Kai's hair and started to pull.

"Aaahh!" Kai gasped in pain as he grabbed hand on his hair. Raizo ignored him as he grad him to the kitchen. Other cooks watched them awhile but returned to work.

"Aaahh! Let go!" Kai struggled against the grip when Raizo threw him on the floor.

"One order to you to follow: start cleaning. You won't leave this room until every single dish is clean. Even if it takes the whole day to clean them", Raizo closed the door. Kai rose onto his knees and gazed the dishes. He growled and cursed. 'If he starts to wash dishes, he immediately is literally slave, but if I don't then…' Kai couldn't finish sentence in his mind and took a sponge. As he began to wash them he promised that they were going to pay for this.

* * *

-After three hours-

It took a lot of time but Kai finished last one. He was so hungry and tired. His stomach growled and Kai hold his hand on it to stop the noise. Then Raizo came back smiling.

"You weren't fast but I guess it. Hey, I know", Raizo threw a cloth and more soap in front of Kai: "Wash the floor but this time you have time limit. You can use your imagination what happens if the floor isn't clean in time. How about two hours".

Kai's head shot up. What was Raizo thinking?

"You can't be serious?" Kai snapped. Raizo slapped Kai.

"Did anyone told you not to talk and do everything you are told to?" Raizo grabbed Kai by his t-shirt.

Kai couldn't hold anymore. He punched Raizo to his face. In result he let go of Kai. Raizo straightened himself and raised his hand touching his lip. His lip was bleeding. Then his smile froze Kai.

"It looks like to me that you just earned your first punishment, slave" Raizo mocked. Kai gritted his teeth as Raizo grabbed him again and took him out of the room to the kitchen.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Kaito-

"That man was right", Kaito drank his coffee. His wife was stroking his hair.

"Who?" she asked.

"That man whose from Russia. He has a purple hair", Kaito said.

"Aa, you're talking about Boris Balkov, aren't you? Is he behind those kidnappings?"

Kaito shook his head: "No. He simply happen to saw that kid been kidnapped by them and since I need 'help' around here, he told me to buy him. I have known Boris a very long time, so I trust his judgment and thinking. Sure he's little mad but clever other ways. Besides he wants to see that brat and I will let him but… boy belongs to me. Boris may have fun with him if he wants to", Kaito smirked.

"I'm sure that's going to be big surprise to him. When he's coming here?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. I already called him. He was happy", Kaito said as his wife left to library.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Miho, Treatment and Guest

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Miho, Treatment and Guest

* * *

-At the kitchen with Kai-

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Kai ignored the pain and struggled. Raizo tightened his grip and stepped closer the gas stove.

"Move a little bit would you?" Raizo asked cook who was working. He moved and Raizo pulled Kai in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Raizo mocked again. Kai struggled again by kicking Raizo but no avail. Raizo moved pans and bots away and increased the heat. Without warning he lifted Kai up and pushed him on the stove. Sudden pain made Kai scream and struggle more. Raizo held him down fifteen minutes. After that he simply let go. Kai fell on his stomach gasping for air. He still felt heat on his skin.

"Ready to wash the floor in two hours?" Raizo asked. Kai cursed to his weakness and nodded. Raizo held him up and took him back to the room. Kai began wash the floor as fast as he could. Normally he wouldn't give up this fast but Kai had enough the pain and his own pride. But there was no way to get rid of it, at least Kai thought. He didn't know how to do it.

* * *

-At the bedroom (15 minutes ago)-

Girl was lying on the bed eyes closed. She was bored. Someone opened her bedroom's door.

"Miho. Why aren't you out or doing something?" woman asked. Miho watched her.

"Hey mom. I don't know what to do. That's the problem here", Miho sighed.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Miho jumped up: "What was that?"

"Raizo is giving punishment to slave. It looks like he did something".

Miho gazed her mother: "Slave? When did that happened?"

"Yesterday. Your father visited at slave market and we are going to have guest tomorrow. So be nice then. Okay dear?"

Miho nodded when she heard another scream: "I don't like that scream". Mom turned back to door.

"One thing. You are not allowed to talk to slave, at least not yet".

"So father thinks I help the slave or something. Girl or boy?"

"You know your own father pretty well and a boy", mother said before leaving. Miho wasn't happy anymore. She hated slaves and now they had one. She did know that boy definitely didn't want to be slave, since he came from slave market. But why father bought him? If he needed it help in the house, he could always hire someone. Miho stood up and left out. She walked downstairs towards kitchen. She knocked on the door and opened it. She immediately saw Raizo.

"Hello Miss. How can I help you?" Raizo smiled nicely. He acted like nothing happened.

"I know that father bought a slave and told that I'm not allowed to talk him, but seeing him is different thing, isn't it?" Miho spoke.

"You're right. He's there", Raizo pointed the back room. Miho nodded. It looked like that he put the boy clean the room. Raizo continued to cook food with others as Miho walked slowly towards room. She didn't want to boy to see her. When she peeked she saw dirty boy washing the floor. He had grey-blue hair and he seemed to be tall. He didn't have shoes, socks and t-shirt and trousers were ragged. Then she saw boy's skin. Arms and legs were wounded and full of scars and then there was his back. There was a fresh burn mark. It was probably reason for his screams. Miho backed away swallowing. Then she turned to Raizo.

"Was that necessary?" Miho asked quietly. Raizo glanced at her.

"Yes. He disobeyed and hit me. That was his punishment. No one will punish him when he does everything he's told to. It's very simple", Raizo said. Miho turned her head a little. She left after that wanting to forget the slave.

* * *

-After two hours with Kai-

Kai breathed heavily. He had done it and in two hours. Whole floor was clean. Then Raizo arrived smiling.

"I will only say one thing, nice job slave".

Kai gritted his teeth. He HATED that word. Raizo took his arm pulling him up.

"You can relax now. You are going back to your 'room'. And maybe, maybe you will get something to eat. Remember the word maybe", Raizo giggled. Kai could hit Raizo again harder if he had strength. Raizo released his grip when they back at the chamber. Kai heard him locking the door which was blessing. Kai settled down on his side looking for sleeping position. It was only thing he could think now and food. Kai let small laugh. 'God, I began to sound like Tyson' Kai thought as falling to sleep.

* * *

-With Miho-

She decided to clean her own room. Guest was arriving next day. Miho wanted to know where her own stuff was, so she always cleaned her own room. All her friends were travelling and she was stuck at home. When Miho took magazines from tabled, old newspaper fell. She grabbed it as her eyes saw interesting article. "Bladebreakers won the World Championships", Miho read out loud. Then she saw the picture. There were five teens in it and one of them, who didn't smile, was the slave. 'What's his name?' Miho thought reading the article. "There it is. Kai Hiwatari", Miho said. She put the paper to the same place where she kept magazines.

"MIHO!" someone heard. Miho recognized the voice. It was Raizo. She went back to the kitchen. Raizo was waiting there already.

"Is there something I need to do?" Miho asked.

"Yes. Take this to the chamber. Slave is there and I bet he's hungry". Miho stared the bread, which looked disgusting.

"If you are asking me to bring him food, I'm going to make something better than that", Miho said coldly. Raizo only shrugged.

"If you want to be nice to that brat. Slaves don't deserve anything if you ask me", Raizo replied with very, very cold voice. He took off. Miho went to kitchen and made proper sandwich. She watched the faucet. Ten she took glass and put water in it.

* * *

-With Kai-

He woke up after sleeping couple minutes. Huge pain woke him up. Kai didn't move but waited another wave of sleepiness when he heard door being unlocked. He turned his head but didn't saw Raizo. There was standing girl with bread and glass of water. She squatted and placed them next to Kai.

"I made them myself. Even though you're in my home as a slave as you know, I don't think that anyone wants to eat old and disgusting bread. I really don't want to say this, but I order you to eat and drink", with that she left.

Kai gazed girl's back as she left and moved his gaze to the food. She apparently was Mr. Sugimoto's daughter. Kai pushed himself up in sitting position. He took the bread and one bite. He hated to admit it but bread tasted good. After drinking the water Kai felt sleepy again and this time he won't wake up, until Raizo comes back again.

* * *

-With Miho-

She walked straight to her father. Just like always he was sitting behind his table.

"What is it Miho?" he asked.

"I don't get why I have to ask your permission to this but I want to treat slave's wounds", Miho said. Father gazed her evilly. He didn't like what she said, of course.

"If you are going to keep him here, you should at least treat him properly", Miho tried not to yell, but she failed as always. Father closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Miho… I treat him the way I want, but I guess you have a point. And thanks to you got idea. Treat his wounds and clean his face, but don't touch his clothes", father said finally.

"You're planning to bring him tomorrow when guest arrives, aren't you?" Miho said.

"Exactly. Don't put bandages on him, just clean them", father nodded. Miho knew that was it. She left and went back to kitchen because everything she needed was there.

* * *

-At the kitchen-

Raizo seemed disappointed what father had told her. She took water and cloth. And walked to the chamber. As she opened the door she saw boy sleeping. She closed the door and went on her knees starting to poke him.

"Wake up", Miho said. Boy's eyes opened slowly. He definitely was in pain.

"What do you want?" his voice was quiet and weak.

"Nothing really. I just want you to get up that I can clean you", Miho replied. Boy didn't budge.

"Reason is that we are going to have guest tomorrow and you need to be clean. Father wants you to be there". Boy glanced at her.

Miho sighed: "You truly are stubborn… Kai". With that boy's eyes shot open and gazed at her. He was angry, but at the same time confused.

"How do you know my name?!" boy yelled. Miho immediately placed her hand on his mouth making him shut up.

"Don't yell. I just saw on newspaper", Miho asked moving her hand away. Kai's confusion left but he was still angry.

"Leave me alone. I don't need anything from you", Kai backed away.

"Sorry but no can do. It was order from father and if I'm right, you don't give orders but obey them", Miho hit the Kai's nerves. Kai's expression changed even angrier.

"Don't blame me. You were the one who was at the wrong place at the wrong time".

"So, you buy kids from that market. Moron", Kai hissed. Miho didn't reply but took cloth and put it in water making it wet.

"Just stay still or I ask Raizo to help me", Miho ordered. Mention of Raizo made Kai frozen. And Miho knew it. It was always good to know weaknesses of other people and use them against them. She took Kai's arm and placed the cloth on the wounds. Kai hissed quietly. Miho ignored it and continued treatment. She moved to Kai's chest, stomach, back, other arm and finally legs. Kai was holding his voice. He didn't want to show his pain. It was already humiliating to take orders from a girl.

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" she said as cleaning the cloth from dirt and blood: "You can call me Miho, if you want. I don't like to be called girl like you don't like to be called slave".

"Would. You. Shut. Up?" Kai shouted again. Miho couldn't take it anymore. 'I can't believe I was worried about him' Miho thought.

"Fine", she replied and washed Kai's face by force and fast. Kai spat water from his mouth as Miho turned away to leave.

"I heard about you when you were in Russia and who hurt you. I will tell you that you know the person who is coming to visit", Miho left and locked the door again.

Kai froze. What did she mean?

* * *

-Next day-

"How much time is there?" Mrs. Sugimoto asked. Her husband kissed her to cheek.

"One hour and everything is done expect one thing", he answered. He turned to guards and they understood the message. They left towards the chamber.

"Let's go to my study room. They are bringing him there and Boris is also coming there", Mr. Sugimoto said.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai didn't sleep at all. Miho's words were bothering him badly. Suddenly door opened and guards came in. Kai didn't have time to do anything when he was grabbed and dragged out.

"Let go! Where are you taking me?" Kai struggled against the hard grip.

"Shut your mouth! You are no position to talk", one of them stated hardly. They dragged him upstairs and inside room where Mr. Sugimoto was waiting. Woman looked like his wife or something.

"Place him there", Mr. Sugimoto ordered. Kai pushed to chair and tied up. The also gagged his mouth with black cloth.

"It seems we need to close your mouth by force", Mr. Sugimoto laughed: "Fine by me".

Then butler arrived and said: "Sir, your guest has arrived. Shall I lead him here?"

"Yes. Everything is ready here", he answered to the butler, who immediately went back. At the same time Miho walked inside. She sat down other side of the room, opposite of Kai. She gazed him for one minute and turned her face away. Then Kai heard footsteps. He turned his eyes to the door and swallowed. Miho's words were jumping in his head. And the he saw why. Boris was standing on the doorway.

"Mmmh", Kai mumbled. He twisted his hands in hurry. He wanted to get away, now. Boris walked closer and stopped right in front of him turning his face at Kai.

"Mr. Sugimoto. It nice to see you again", Boris turned away speaking.

"Likewise Mr. Balkov", he answered. Kai struggled even harder. He didn't like this. What was Boris up to now?

* * *

Remember to Review :) And remember to tell what do you think :)


	4. Boris, Small Help and Hope

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Boris, Small Help and Hope

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai)-

"What did you say?!" Tyson and Ray shouted at the same time. Kenny ran behind the sofa.

"Police called and they don't have any leads. That's why they are… stopping", Kenny tried so say.

"They can't stop! Are they stupid?!" Ray snapped.

"They could find something if they find slave market's location. Otherwise they can't do anything else", Kenny reasoned.

"Then find it, Kenny!" Tyson shouted.

"I have been trying but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack", Kenny defended. Tyson calmed down a little but Ray didn't. Feeling that he wouldn't see Kai again was unforgivable.

"Why don't we go out and try to look for that truck?" Max suggested.

"Good idea Max. At least we have something to do", Ray walked out others following him.

* * *

-With Kai-

Boris and Mr. Sugimoto talked for ten minutes about everything 'normal'. Then Boris bent down and stared at Kai's eyes. Kai stared back.

"I would like to have some fun. Is that okay with you Kaito?" Boris asked.

"It's okay but don't do it here. This is my study after all", Kaito answered.

"It would be easy if were at Biovolt but since Kaito owns you, we have to do it here. Hey, your new room is good place. That chamber", Boris touched Kai's cheek making Kai move back. He's breathing was tense.

"You have one hour before dinner. Have fun", Kaito wished. With that Boris opened knot and Kai by his arms keeping them behind his back. He tied rope around Kai's wrists. Guards showed the way to the chamber and they left Kai alone with Boris.

"It's been way too long Kai my boy", Boris let go and Kai ran other side of the chamber. Kai twisted his hands when Boris stepped closer.

"What's wrong? You do that I can come here every time I want without problem", Boris mocked: "You won't leave here anywhere. In other words your old life with those brats is over. You won't see them ever again".

"Mmmhh!" Kai yelled through the gag. Boris grabbed it as Kai backed away again.

"You're wrong! I won't stay here!" Kai shouted: "I have managed to escape before!"

"Heh, because of your friends. They knew where you were and that way were able to save you. What about now? They don't know where you are now and even you don't know yourself where you are", Boris giggled.

Kai gritted his teeth. His anger was boiling over.

"SHUT UP! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! JUST WATCH!" Kai raged. He shouted so loud that he had to breath hardly for a moment. Boris began to walk slowly closer. And as a result Kai walked backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you if you cooperate", Boris' face was a few inches away from Kai's face.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" Kai tried to run away but Boris grabbed his head and pushed his tongue inside Kai's mouth as pushing him against the wall. Kai choked and struggled twisting his hands hardly. Boris mouth his right hand down and Kai immediately noticed it.

"Mmmmh!" Kai tried to speak but Boris kept his tongue inside Kai's mouth gagging him. Clothes were so thin that Boris didn't need to remove trousers as he grabbed Kai's member.

"MMMMHH!" Kai's eyes shot open and he tried to kick Boris, but Boris pressed it hard and made tears escape from Kai's eyes. Boris withdrew his tongue from Kai's mouth and looked at him.

"Didn't I tell you that friends make you weak?" Boris smirked and mocked at the same time as he pressed it again harder.

"AAAH! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai kept trying to get away again and again. He felt very small when Boris was on him, literally. Boris raised his arm from Kai's member and took Kai's chin pulling Kai's face on the right revealing his right ear to Boris. Kai closed his eyes and growled as Boris licked his ear and cheek.

"I was so lonely. It was nothing but empty cell", Boris whispered.

"Did you expect jail to be some kind of fancy hotel?" Kai raged: "How the fuck did you escaped anyway?"

"With your lovely owner's help. We are childhood friends after all. Friends make human weak but when you have 'right' friends, you can be strong. Those brats are wrong friends to you. I would have been right one but you betrayed me", Boris pushed Kai on the floor.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Kai hissed.

"Easy. I can't resist your 'sexy' body. I'm going to have you every way I can, since Kaito owns you now", Boris jumped top of Kai, almost crushing him.

"Get off of me! I can't breathe!" Kai tried to take air inside his lungs but Boris' weight was pressing his lungs. His hands were still behind his back. They were hurting to by Boris' weight.

"Just relax. I have to be quick anyway", Boris pushed his tongue in Kai's mouth again. He took Kai's member too and pushed again making Kai cry.

'Please… someone…help…" Kai begged inside his mind. He wanted to someone stop Boris.

* * *

-With Miho-

She was asked to help butler. He must be nicest man in whole world.

"Takaki?" Miho asked quietly.

"Yes Miss", he smiled.

"Do you know what Boris is doing to him?" Miho asked and put plates down. Takaki watched her for a moment. Miho knew that something was going on.

"Takaki? If he's doing something bad to him, he has to be stop", Miho protested.

"You have a good heart Miho. You're right. He's doing something really bad, but you can't stop him. I'm sorry", Takaki placed glasses on the tabled and left to look for tablecloths.

Miho turned and ran to the chamber where Kai was, but stopped. He decided to wait Boris to come out.

* * *

-After one hour-

Butler Takaki Iwata pressed call button to inform that dinner is ready. Miho heard it and hide behind the door as it opened and Boris stepped out with smirk on his face. Miho opened the chamber door slowly open and glanced inside. What she saw in there, make her gasp. She went inside closing the door. Since she sneaked in Kai didn't notice her. He was crying, hands tied up and bleeding between his legs. Then Kai noticed her. He dragged himself away from her in fear.

"Take it easy. I won't hurt you. I promise", Miho kept her voice low.

"Why are you here?" Kai whispered.

"I… don't know actually. I heard from our butler that Boris is hurting you but I can't do anything stop him", her statement made Kai gaze her. She wanted to stop Boris? Why?

"Why you wanted to stop him? I'm nothing but slave to your family. Even Boris said your father owns me and my old life is gone forever. What do you care?" Kai growled.

"Slave market is illegal and you know it. And those you buy kids from there are criminal. And I think that my father bought you because of Boris".

"And you know he helped him escape from jail", Kai hissed. Miho gasped.

"No, I didn't", Miho said. Kai's expression changed when he saw girl crying.

"I thought that my father was normal just like anyone else… I can't believe that he did something like that. I bet mom knows about it too and plays along", Miho wiped tears from her eyes. Kai swallowed as his expression wasn't angry anymore.

"Hey… I…" Kai tried to speak but Miho stopped him.

"Don't", Miho stood up and left. Kai gazed her back. She definitely seemed to be hurt. Kai didn't blame her.

* * *

-With Miho-

She ran to her room and dropped on the bed. Takaki tried to get her to eat with them but Miho didn't want to eat with rapist or her parents.

'What should I do?' Miho thought. She couldn't just release Kai. Maybe she could somehow tell his friends about this but how? If she was going to tell Kai's friends where he is now, she had to do it in secrecy and fast without being noticed. She had to get reason to get to city. She could ask Takaki, but he's father's trusted worker.

'That's it!' Miho thought jumping from the bed. She could ask Lisa's parents to take her there. Miho immediately took the phone and called her.

"Hello", Lisa replied.

"It's me, Miho. Are your parents free?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes and I need to get to the city and very good reason".

Lisa was quiet for a moment: "How about I want you to come to the city?"

"It's good idea. Ready?"

"Yes, I am. This is exciting", Lisa said as Miho went downstairs.

"Where you were Miho? We have done eating", mother asked. Miho saw Boris and father talking to each other.

"I'll eat later, but I have question", Miho stated: "Lisa's on the phone and she asked me to come visit and I haven't seen her awhile. Her parents could come get me".

"Just be back before midnight honey", mom said smiling. Miho nodded and put phone on against her ear.

"Did you hear it?" Miho asked leaving from the room.

"Yes. Father is already coming", Lisa answered. Miho went outside to wait.

'I hope Kai can hold on', Miho thought. She had to find his friend as fast as possible.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

"It looks like that truck isn't around here anymore", Max sighed. Kenny hadn't found the market. He had given up. It was just no use. They were sitting on the park benches.

"Let's go back. Maybe Kai has escaped on his own", everyone could here sad tone in Ray's voice.

"Maybe, but Kai can take care of himself. He had always done that anyway", Tyson said in agreement. Max and Kenny stood up and walked after Tyson and Ray.

* * *

-With Miho at the dojo-

Lisa's father had dropped her in front of their house where Lisa also came. She wanted to help. Since Lisa lived here Miho asked her that did she know where Tyson Granger lives. It was quick. They were standing in front of their house when Miho looked at the surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked.

"Making sure that people who work for my family aren't here", Miho said as she walked in the front yard. She knocked on the door. An old man answered.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" man said.

"Well, I'm looking for Tyson. Is here?" Miho said.

"He's out with his friend looking for a truck but he called me they are coming back. Come inside and wait", man said. Miho and Lisa nodded thanking as they stepped inside.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Tyson opened the door and shouted: "We are back grandfather!" Ray and others stepped inside closing the door.

"Good. You have guest. They are waiting inside the training room", Mr. Granger said. They glanced at each other and opened the door, which lead to training room. There were two unfamiliar girls.

"Hey, I'm Ray. That's Tyson, Max and Kenny. Who are you?" Ray asked.

"I'm Miho and she is Lisa", girl replied.

"Is there something you want? We are kind of busy. Trying to find our team captain", Tyson stated. Max hit him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that and that's why I'm here", Miho said. Her statement made their mouths shot open, even Lisa's. Ray couldn't stop himself as he grabbed Miho's shoulders.

"What do you know? Tell me!" Ray yelled. Miho took Ray's arms and pulled them away but still hold them gently.

"I know two things. First thing is that he's at my house right now, pretty bad shape", Miho said. Tyson snapped pushing Ray away.

"You are saying that your family bought him as a slave?" Tyson raged. Ray took his arm pulling him away.

"My father did it and I didn't know about it until…" Miho cut off.

"Until what?" Ray wanted to hear everything.

"Until… I heard him screaming", Miho finally said.

"They are hurting him. We have to get him out", Max spoke.

"Why didn't you just let him go or something? You live there, don't you?" Ray asked.

Miho shook her head: "That's the part where comes second thing".

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"Shortly, Boris Balkov is in there as well", Miho said.

"WHAT?!" they shouted at the same time. Lisa looked like she saw a ghost.

"Shouldn't he be in jail?!" Ray asked.

"Apparently my father helped him out. They are friends or something. And I don't know how to get Kai out. I thought that I should tell you", Miho said.

"Thanks Miho. That we know where he is helps a lot. Once you tell me where you live we can get him out", Ray went on his knees.

"I don't think it's that easy because of Boris. Slave market is illegal but when you buy something is yours. Since father bought Kai, he… belongs to him", Miho's eyes gazed at the floor.

"Then what can we do?" Tyson asked.

"Only way to get Kai out of my father's hands is to find slave market. That way it can be proved that he was kidnapped and he has right to decide what to do. Are you catching up?" Miho asked. Tyson shook his head.

"We have to find market to save Kai", Max told Tyson who finally got it.

"And Lisa. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Miho turned to her friend.

"Sure. This is serious and you can ask help if you need it", Lisa said.

"I'm trying to leave you out of this, but thanks", Miho replied. Tyson, Max and Kenny went on their knees as well, smiling. They had finally hope. They could concentrate to finding market as Miho kept her eye on Kai. They only had to make sure to keep their mouth shut. No one wanted to Miho's father or Boris to find out about this.

* * *

Remember to Review :D Hope you like it and (maybe follow it)


	5. Real Punishment, 20 steps? and Phone Cal

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Real Punishment, 20 steps? and Phone Call

* * *

-With Kai-

It has been awhile when Miho had left. Kai was leaning against the wall. Wrists were starting to hurt because of the rope. As he twisted his wrists Raizo walked inside.

"What do you want?" Kai got angry already. Raizo walked to him without a word, just staring at him. He squatted down.

"What?!" Kai asked with annoyed voice. That earned him hit on the face. Kai glanced at Raizo again growling. He got a nosebleed from that last hit.

"You really don't understand rules, do you? But I will answer you. I'm thinking what job to give you", Raizo said coldly.

"Hn", was only answer Kai gave him as turning his head away. But Raizo didn't buy it. He took hold on Kai's chin brining his face back to him.

"Let go!" Kai struggled but Raizo tightened his grip.

"You have broken rules three times now and one rule two times. You don't keep your mouth shut and you are giving me an order. What do you think is going to happen?" Raizo lifted Kai's head up. Kai made a big mistake. He looked straight into Raizo's eyes. They looked different than last time. His eyes were more… evil.

"I asked you a question. And when I do you answer", with that he grabbed Kai by his throat and squeezed it really hard.

"Argh…" Kai choked out. Raizo was squeezing so hard that Kai couldn't even gasp for oxygen.

"When you answer me, I will let go. Take your sweet time", Raizo said. Kai opened and closed his eyes and mouth all over again. He kicked everywhere. He managed to hit Raizo few times.

"I'm waiting", Raizo giggled. Kai's whole face was red from lack of oxygen.

"I… c… bre…h", Kai couldn't speak at all. Raizo was holding his throat too hard.

"Let's put the question this way. Do you know what happens to you if you break the rules?" Raizo's voice had really evil tone in it.

"Arg…" Kai managed to nod his head slightly as a yes. Raizo stared at him with evil smile on his face and let go. Kai got finally oxygen inside his lungs as he was taking deep breathes and coughing.

"At least one thing you have learned. And since you broke two rules, one twice, you have to be punished", Raizo stood up as Kai kept taking deep breathes. Raizo bent down and grabbed Kai by his hair pulling him up. Kai held his voice. Raizo pushed him in the kitchen where other cooks were taking a break. First Kai thought Raizo was going to put him on the stove again but he didn't. Instead he took him in front of next room.

"You are going to have your first real punishment and maybe I ask help from Boris", Raizo pushed the door open.

"No, don't. Please", Kai opened his mouth again and immediately regret it.

"You broke rule one the third time. That makes it four", Raizo counted as he pushed Kai inside. Kai managed to stay afloat. Raizo walked beside him.

"Don't move". Kai saw Raizo was holding chains in his hands. Raizo cut the rope on his wrists and chained wrists together keeping them behind his back.

"There are few steps in this punishment. This one is the first step", Raizo said as he threw chain up and pulled immediately. Kai made a small gasp as his hands were pulled up behind his back. It forced him to bend over and Kai was only standing on his toes. Raizo bent down that Kai could see his face.

"The first step: hanging from the ceiling by hands and hands behind person's back and feet almost on the ground for three hours", Raizo walked towards the door.

'Three hours like this?' Kai gritted his teeth in pain. If he could get energy to his feet, it wouldn't hurt so much. Raizo glanced at him one more time before leaving. Kai's breathing tensed as time passed on. 'Someone… please let me down' Kai began to beg inside his mind. This felt worse than Boris' punishment already.

* * *

-With Kai after three hours-

Kai was so tired when Raizo came back. Kai's vision was blurry for some reason. Raizo walked to chain, which was holding Kai in the air. Kai thought he was finally let down but his wish was unheard. Instead putting him down, Raizo pulled the chains brining Kai up.

"AAH!" Kai yelled as his shoulder was dislocated and his feet were 60 centimeters above the ground.

"Step two: hanging from the ceiling in the same position, 60 centimeters above the ground for another three hours", Raizo stated proudly.

"Grrr", Kai hissed in pain as he watched Raizo. He smiled and left him alone again. Kai's breathing was faster than before. Ignoring the pain was impossible. This was definitely different punishment than Boris' punishment. Boris made it hard, fast and really painful. Now it felt like having Boris' punishment for 24 hours, maybe even longer and harder.

* * *

-After two hours with Miho-

"It was nice meeting you, but we have to go. Remember, you don't call me I call you", Miho said. Tyson and others waved and went to work.

"Ready to go home?" Lisa asked. Miho nodded and they made it home half an hour. Lisa's father dropped Miho in front of the front door.

"Welcome back Miss", Takaki said: "I was asked to tell you that don't approach Raizo today". With that Takaki left. Miho knew immediately what Raizo was doing. She ran to the black door next to kitchen.

"He has half hour left. Then it's step three" Raizo appeared behind her. Miho saw Raizo's eyes. Every time he giving real punishment his eyes changed really evil looking. Raizo left but he would be back. Miho opened the door and saw Kai in really bad position. His hands were behind his back and he was hanging from the ceiling. He was sweating and gasping.

"Hey", Miho whispered. Kai looked at her through his hair. Miho squatted down that Kai could see her more easily.

"Please… help…" Kai begged. He was about to cry. Miho went closer to his face hand placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I can't put you down or anything. If I do that, I'll be punished as well. And if I'm stuck here, I can't help you", she whispered.

"How?" Kai asked weakly. She turned her head and went closer.

"I went to visit your friends and told them where you are. But to get you out of here safely, they have to find that slave market first and tell the police. That way you have chance to decide about your own life. Do you understand that? Slave market is illegal, but since my father bought you, you're literally his tool and he can decide everything about your life. Only way to save you is to find the market, find documents they keep about the kids and show them to judge. That way it's proved that you were kidnapped and bought from there", she tried to make it short but failed.

Kai listened to her closely. Others knew where he was and that was the first good new awhile. He glanced at her.

"I… can't take…this", Kai whispered.

"Just hold on there. You have to be strong now. I know you can do it", Miho whispered back: "You can buy time doing everything they tell you but it doesn't look like you won't".

"No hell I won't. I never listened to Boris", Kai hissed slightly.

"Then you have to hold on. I will do everything I can", Miho said and stood up: "This real treatment's steps doesn't have limit. There maybe three steps or four. But sometimes there are even twenty steps. It depends what kind of mood Raizo is".

Kai's eyes shot wide open: "What kind of mood is he now?"

Kai was afraid to ask that but it was too late now.

"Really bad, sorry", Miho replied and closed the door. Kai wasn't able to hold them anymore. He let the tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

-After half an hour-

Kai's were red from crying. He gazed up when Raizo walked in.

"Oi, have the slave been crying?" Raizo mocked grabbing Kai's chin. Kai didn't say anything. His eyes were speaking.

"Step three: …", as Raizo said it he threw water on Kai. Kai's whole body was wet. Raizo moved behind him making Kai nervous. Nothing happened for a while, but then Raizo appeared in front of Kai. Raizo was smiling and holding something on both of his hands. Without speaking Raizo lifted them up and placed them on Kai's sides.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Kai screamed louder than ever before in his whole life. Huge electricity wave went through his body. Kai's eyes were wide open and pupils got smaller as the pain continued. Raizo was laughing hard.

"…Give electroshock to the person who's being punished", Raizo laughed. He shut the power down and Kai's head fell down. His whole body was shaking.

"Step four: …" Raizo smirked. That made Kai to look at Raizo. Kai shook his head as no.

"No, no. I'm really bad mood thanks to you", Raizo pulled out a knife and put on Kai's shoulder.

"I know you want to say something. And just for you I give you permission to speak", Raizo began push knife slowly.

"Please, don't. I'll do anything but stop. Leave hang here or something but stop", Kai begged. Raizo lifted knife on Kai's neck.

"If you had said that earlier and not make me angry, I would say yes to your pathetic begging", Raizo made quick move. He stabbed Kai to the shoulder, dislocated shoulder.

"AAAH!" Kai screamed again: "STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Raizo ignored Kai's voice and stabbed him again. This time on the other shoulder, then his leg.

"Step five", Raizo threw knife away. He unlocked the chains and fell on his stomach. Immediately Kai began to drag himself to the door. The he welt whip against his back all over again. Kai began to cry again.

"Step six", Raizo stated. Kai's vision was blurry. He was half unconscious.

"N…o…" Kai's voice was really weak. Raizo wrapped rope around Kai's throat tying it up. Kai grabbed the rope as Raizo pulled him off the floor. Now Kai was hanging from the ceiling by his throat. Kai kicked in the air.

"Argh…ah", Kai choked. Oxygen didn't find the way to the lungs as Kai continued kicking even harder.

"You told me to leave you hang", Raizo giggled. Kai held his hands near his neck trying to get hold of the rope.

"P…lease… h…elp", Kai choked. Raizo smirked when Miho ran behind him.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Miho shouted. She had never been this angry before. Kai's kicking grew weaker. Raizo turned to her. Just when he was opening his mouth he saw the butler with her.

"Slave had enough. He won't disobey again", Takaki said. Raizo's smile faded as he left. Miho ran to Kai.

"Just hold on", Miho said. Takaki cut the rope and Kai fell down. Miho grabbed him putting her arms around him. Kai didn't protest this time. He only wanted to breathe.

"I want him to come inside my own room", Miho said.

"You have to ask your father about that", Takaki stated. Miho knew his father's answer already.

"I'm going to take him to my room. I'll ask him later. You can tell him that", Miho pulled Kai up and helped him out.

* * *

-With Miho-

Kai's walking was slow and painful. In every step he hissed in pain.

"We are almost there", Miho said. Kai only nodded. They arrived to Miho's room in couple of minutes. She didn't care about the blood and placed Kai on her bed. He closed his eyes and Miho took his shirt off. She began to treat the wounds. As she was doing it her mother came in.

"What is slave doing in your room?" mother asked. She clearly tried to hold her voice.

"Raizo was way too angry. He could have killed him and almost did. Plus, these wounds won't heal inside the chamber", Miho reasoned. She spoke truth but didn't say every detail.

"Alright, but when he's healed, he's going where he belongs", mother closed the door.

"Sor…ry", Kai whispered.

"Shut up. You don't have any reason to say sorry", Miho cleaned the wound and put bandages on them.

"Th…anks", Kai said. His voice was already getting stronger. Kai tried to sit up but Miho stopped him.

"Lay down", Miho pushed him down but Kai sat up.

"Didn't you that you would be in trouble if you help me", Kai stated.

"Yeah, but you couldn't hold on. And you shouted that you would anything. That got you more trouble if you are going to disobey", Miho said. Kai sighed. He didn't want to yell that but he wasn't able stop his voice.

"And since you said that, my order is this. Lay down", this time Miho was able to push Kai down.

"Would you like to speak to your friends?"

Kai shot up. Of course he hissed in pain but he didn't care about that now.

"Do you have their phone number or something?" Kai asked.

"Yes. I have Ray's number. I can call him if you want", Miho smiled as showing her phone. Kai nodded. Miho immediately called Ray.

"It's me Miho. There is someone who wants to talk to you", with that she handed phone to Kai.

Kai took a breath and spoke: "It's me".

"KAI!" Ray shouted.

"There is no need to yell", Kai rubbed his ear.

"Sorry. We have been so worried about you", Ray said. Then Kai heard Tyson.

"Ray has been worried about you and when you get back here, he tells you why".

"Shut up Tyson", Ray snapped. Kai got confused. What did Tyson mean by that?

"I have to go now", Kai said.

"We will find that market. I promise you that", Ray said. Kai let small smile but luckily others didn't see it. He gave phone back to Miho.

"Remember to delete my number. I'll do the same thing", Miho said and put phone away.

"And now you. Lie down and relax. I'll come up with something to prevent Raizo to hurt you", Miho pushed Kai down again and put blanket on him. Kai closed his eyes as Miho left outside. Probably going to talk her father.

* * *

Remember to Review (and follow :P):) And tell me what do you think :)


	6. Chapter

Hello! Just informing you who read this story and want to know what is going to happen, I'm sorry not updating. School is starting in next week (preparations :P). High school or sixth form or senior high shool which is it I don't remember :P. (Google translate) I'm going to try updated this during my studies. Thanks and be patient.

Remember to review and tell me what do you think of this story. :D


	7. Obeying, Threat and Strangers

_Sorry for the wait. There has been homework and everything. And I have word test swedish words. I should be reading those but I decided to write next chapter because haven't done it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: Obeying, Threat and Strangers

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai)-

At the first time in long time, they heard Kai's voice. It was relieve but they couldn't say anything to anyone.

"I still think we should tell Dickenson about this", Max stated.

"We can't Max. Boris may hear it or Miho's father. Only way to help Kai, is to find that stupid market", Kenny sighed and began to go through different files.

"We have to find that market and fast", Tyson replied. Others nodded as agreement.

"Is something wrong Ray?" Max's statement got everyone's attention.

"It's just that… I don't know can we trust Miho. I feel something is going to happen and she is just playing with us or something", Ray answered truthfully.

"You can't be serious. She's really nice. Why are you saying that?" Tyson snarled.

"But Ray is right Tyson. She is Kai's… 'owner's' daughter", Kenny spat out quietly. Tyson growled. He hated to admit but Kenny and Ray were right. They were a huge possibility that those jerks would find out about this 'secret' meeting. They could only hope that Kai could hold on until they find the market.

* * *

-With Miho-

It has been couple of hours after Boris' departure. Miho was walking towards father's study. She knocked twice on the door.

"Come in", father said. Miho stepped inside. Immediately she noticed father's expression.

"Are you aware that you are breaking the rules?"

Miho nodded: "Yes".

"Why are you helping that fucker?"

Father's mocking got Miho's nerves. But she held her voice back: "Because he had enough and he can't take it anymore. If you bought him because you need him for something, I think you need him alive. Raizo could have killed him".

Father remained quiet. Finally he spoke: "As usual you have a good point. Okay Miho, but after he has healed, he goes back to chamber. That's where he belongs anyway".

Miho nodded and left. Outside she sighed sadly. 'What can I do?' Miho thought. Then hit her. Father must have something that could help Kai's friends find that market. There could some find of address or something else. But how she could get it? Father never left his office. As she thought a way to get inside father's office she returned to her room.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was keeping his eyes closed. Even though Miho had treated his wounds, they still hurt. Kai heard door opening. Miho had come back. She looked sad.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It's just that you have to go back to chamber when your wounds are healed", Miho said. Kai didn't say anything. He was getting back his old attitude.

"Why you are sad about that? It's not surprising", Kai said annoyed. Miho's sadness left her.

"Did you forget what you said? You said you would do anything. And you must have noticed that you are getting back your 'irritating' attitude, which isn't good", Miho hissed. She wasn't able to hold her anger back.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not going to stay here", Kai hissed.

"Let me remind you that if you obey them, you won't get hurt. There is chance that Raizo is going to try find some reason to punish, but if you do everything you are told to, your friends have better chance to find you. And if you leave, father can go to police and get you back legally and you don't want that, do you?" Miho said another good point.

Kai growled under his breathe. 'Stupid slave market', Kai thought.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Any wishes?" Miho had stood up. Kai shook his head. With that Miho left again. Kai continued to stare at the ceiling. He could 'obey' that jerk but Boris is a problem. 'There is no way I'm going to listened to him', Kai cursed.

After few minutes Miho arrived with soup. Kai stared at her.

"You should sit up", Miho put plate on the table. She didn't tell him twice. Kai sat up slowly and took the plate. Miho was already eating.

* * *

-With Kaito&Raizo-

"You said you wouldn't let your daughter help that brat. What hell are you thinking?" Raizo shouted.

"Take it easy. I know you are mad but Miho was right. I need that brat for a moment. You can still punish him after he's healed but less badly. Hit him at the stomach and face with your fists but only use whip when he hits you, badly", Kaito said.

"Why you need him anyway?" Raizo asked quickly.

"First reason was that I needed help in this house, but now it's also for entertainment", Kaito laughed.

"You like to watch him suffer by me. That's fine by me", Raizo stated as he left. At the same time Kaito's wife arrived.

"Hey Atsuko", Kaito smiled.

"Don't pretend to be nice. It doesn't suit you", Atsuko stopped in front of the desk.

"What have you been doing? Don't tell me you care about the slave as well", Kaito smirked.

"No. I think that Miho is up to something. I don't know what though", Atsuko sat down. Kaito's expression changed more serious.

"Are you sure about that?" Kaito questioned her.

"I am. She was on the phone with her friend and they went to city, but my contact told me she visited with them".

"Who?"

"Bladebreakers. They are slave's friends".

Kaito began to take deep breathes. He needed to calm down. Atsuko waited five minutes before speaking again.

"What are you going to find out what she wanted from them?" Kaito looked at her wife after the question.

"I'm sure she told the slave about it. So I'm going to ask him", Kaito smirked. Atsuko understood. Her job was to make sure Miho was away when Kaito was going to talk the boy. But it could be done later. Now Atsuko had to tell servants what to do

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai) _Four days later_ -

"I DID IT!" someone shouted really loudly. Everyone woke up and Tyson even fell on the floor. Tyson shot himself up as Ray and Max ran next to him.

"Wasn't that Kenny?" Max asked.

"Let's go", Ray was already running towards living room.

"Did you find something Kenny?" Tyson spoke first. Kenny had huge smile on his face.

"Yes I did! Actually I didn't do everything but Miho did and you too Ray", Kenny pointed Ray as he was jumping around.

"Me? What did I do?" Ray was confused.

"You left your phone here at the table and Miho send you a message. She had managed to get address to the slave market", Kenny calmed down and showed the address.

"Where did she find it?" Ray asked.

"Basically she snuck in her father's study and pang", Kenny replied.

"Let's call the police and go there", Max was getting anxious.

"You do that and I call Mr. Dickenson", Ray picked his phone and was dialing Dickenson's number. After few minutes police was informed and Dickenson as well. Tyson was already at the door.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Tyson snapped his fingers. Max and Kenny ran to him. Ray was right behind them. 'Hold on just a little bit longer Kai', Ray thought.

* * *

-With Kai-

His wounds weren't completely healed but healed enough that he was back to the chamber. Something was terribly wrong. No one had come see him or hurt him. He was all alone, locked inside. It has been two days since he was put back at the dark chamber. It was fine by Kai to be alone but he was worried about others and… Miho specially. She said even herself she's going to get hurt if Kaito would catch her. She had told Kai her father's and mother's names, just in case. Then door opened. Kai looked up. He had expected Raizo or guards… but not Miho's father. There was woman also. She must be her mother, Atsuko. Kai backed away but his back hit the wall.

"I need couple answers from you", Kaito said. Kai didn't say anything as he kept his gaze on them. Kaito walked closer and squatted down. Kai swallowed.

"Only one question at this point. Why did Miho went to see your friends?" Kaito had angry expression on his face. He definitely was holding his anger back. Kai knew the answer, but he tells them that, his chances to escape will be ruined as Miho's life probably. There was only one thing to do.

"I don't know", Kai said. Kaito sighed growling. Without warning he grabbed Kai by his neck and began to strangle him. Kai gasped for air and grabbed Kaito's hand on his throat.

"I don't believe you. I know Miho told you why and you are going to tell me", Kaito was at least three times stronger than Raizo. Kai kicked and scratched Kaito's hand. Kai couldn't breathe but he decided not to give up this time.

"No", Kai choked out. Kaito let go of his throat but immediately kicked Kai to his stomach.

"Think again boy", Kaito smirked as Kai was coughing. Kai glared at him angrily. He saw something on woman's hand. Kaito nodded and she dropped it. It was picture of Bladebreakers, expect him.

"My friend took this photo three days ago", Kaito said.

"You are fucking watching them? Leave them alone!" Kai shouted.

"So, you are familiar with this. Good. I know you are familiar with everything. If you won't tell me everything I want to know, I will hurt my own daughter and your friends and maybe let Raizo have his fun them", Kaito threatened. Kai never understood it. How could someone hurt his own family? Kai closed his eyes and growling.

"And what is your choice?" Kaito asked again.

"I… I… tell you", Kai muttered.

"So… What did she tell you?" Kaito asked.

"She only told them where I was and maybe away to save me from you", Kai was ashamed already.

"So that's it. But I'm not surprised about that. I knew she would do something since she has so called good heart. Now, what do you think what we should do about that?" Kaito smirked evilly.

"Why not just let me go?" Kai hissed.

"Too late. They have already found where market is. Even if I free you I'll be thrown in jail and loose everything", Kaito stood up. Kai stood up ready to take action if it was needed.

"You can have your lonely time now and we go think a way to dispose them", Kaito laughed.

"WHAT? DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" Kai ran towards Kaito but was grabbed by his arms and thrown back. Kai fell on his back.

"Heh, why don't you calm down, slave, and leave thinking to me", Kaito left Atsuko following him. Only Raizo stayed behind. He grabbed Kai's hair and pulled him up. Kai could only cry as Raizo pushed him to the wall and chained his wrists behind his back and ankles. Finally he took white cloth and gagged Kai's mouth.

"This should calm you down. See you later", Raizo mocked as he left locking the door. Kai twisted around, hard. 'Please, leave them alone', Kai begged in his mind. He continued to struggle even though it was pointless.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Ray stared policemen when they were arresting people everywhere. They found lot of kids from warehouse. But as usual, only those kids who weren't sold yet. It would be helpful if they could find other sold kids also. Dickenson walked to them.

"Did you find something?" Ray asked.

"Police told me that they found those documents. Those other kids who have been sold, they can be found", Dickenson explained.

"Really?" Max stated.

"Then Kai can be saved?" Ray added.

"Sorry Ray, but they said that file about Kai… They didn't find it. Until file is found we can't do anything", Dickenson apologized.

Ray was speechless. Tyson placed his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Don't give up. We will find it. We have to", Tyson encourage.

Ray sighed: "You're right. Sorry. I just thought we did it. But it seems we have to find one more thing".

After Dickenson turned and left, Max spoke quietly: "We should call Miho and tell her. Wouldn't it be possible that her father has it?"

"Maybe. By the way, did they arrest that seller or something?" Tyson asked.

Kenny shook his head: "No. He either escaped or he wasn't here in the first place".

They decided to return Tyson's dojo and think their next move there. Dickenson and policemen were taking care of this place.

* * *

-Meantime outside the slave market-

Woman walked to black car and stepped inside sitting on the co-driver's seat.

"Did you get it?" man asked. Woman nodded and showed the file.

"Here", she opened it and read out loud: "Name: Kai Hiwatari. Age: 14. Gender: Male. Point of sale: Slave market. Purchaser: Kaito Sugimoto. Price: 100 000".

Man whistled at the back seat: "Nice. That Sugimoto bastard must have seen something about him".

Man in driver's seat started the car and left confused policemen behind.

* * *

Remember to review and tell me what do you think :)


	8. Idea, Help and Save?

Chapter 7: Idea, Help and Save?

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

"How do we call her? She has Ray's phone number but we don't have hers", Max asked.

"We can look for it from phone book. We know her full name", Kenny walked straight to phone book which was on the near table. Just when Kenny was picking book up Ray stopped him.

"She told us that she calls us. We don't call her", Ray reminded.

They stared at Ray. He was right. They didn't know what Miho was doing or who she was with.

"Hopefully she calls us soon", Tyson sighed sitting down.

Others sat down as well waiting for a phone call. But it could take some time. Ray decided to wait as long as he needed it.

-With Miho at the meantime-

Miho was relaxing when mother came.

"Miho dear. Father wants to speak with you", Atsuko said. Some reason Miho knew what father wanted. Mother had always that look when father was mad at her or something. Miho could only nod and got to study room.

"Miho. I know you are smart girl", father said as she appeared. Miho gazed at him.

"And I know that you know what I want", Kaito said.

"More or less", Miho said.

"Then I don't have to say anything about that. I only say this. You are not leaving your room until I say so. At the meantime I'm going think what to do to you", Kaito stated. Miho walked straight to her room. Mother locked the door leaving Miho there. Miho only sighed and took the phone. Now only text messaging was allowed. She turned sounds off and sent message to Ray.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

"Guys! We have a problem", Ray said after reading a message from Miho. Tyson came running to Ray with others.

"What is it now?" Tyson asked.

"Miho sent a message. She said that her father grounded her. But she thinks that he knows something, what she is up to", Ray explained.

"I have an idea, maybe", Max said. All gazes turned to him.

"What if we could catch him when he's… well… hurting Kai or something that police could do something", Max said.

Everyone was quiet until Kenny spoke: "That's good idea. But how do we do that? Miho is only one who can do that".

Ray opened his mobile and answered to Miho. 'Almost there Kai', Ray thought.

* * *

-With Kai-

Chains were hurting his wrist as Kai twisted them around. He had struggled every moment when Raizo left.

"Mmmh!" Kai tried to shout. He wasn't going to allow Kaito hurt Tyson and others or Miho. Kai looked around and saw his chance. On the floor was a small needle-shaped metal stick. Kai dragged himself slowly to it. He had to stretch his legs forward because his hands were chained to wall.

"Hmph", Kai groaned as he finally got it. After twisting around stick was in his hand and Kai immediately tried to pick the lock. 'Come on', Kai thought. After a while lock came off. Kai undid the gag and began to work on chains on his ankles. It took less time and Kai stood up. Just then Raizo opened the door. Without warning Kai ran towards him. He pushed Raizo and ran outside.

"COME BACK HERE BOY!" Raizo yelled running after him. But Kai didn't stop. He ran upstairs Raizo right behind him. Kai grabbed a table and pulled it to middle of the corridor. It caused Raizo fell, giving Kai more time. Kai turned to right opening a door. He closed it right behind him, when he saw Miho sitting on the bed. He had run to Miho's room.

"What are you doing here?" Miho asked.

"For short, I ran. Your father is going to hurt you and my friends. I'm leaving, now", Kai stated.

Miho was going to protest when she got a message. It was from Ray. Kai was looking at her as she read it.

"There is another chance to free you from him. Max got an idea. Only thing what we have to do is get police see what father is trying to do", Miho stood up and walked to the window.

"Are you saying that I should let him fuck me or something that I could live normal life", Kai raged.

"Do you want to wait then? Someone too your file at the market. Without it, they can free you", Miho raged back. Kai couldn't hold his anger anymore. He had enough of this shit. Then Miho grabbed his hand and pushed him to window.

"What are you doing?" Kai tried to back away but Miho's grip was tight.

"We are leaving. And to get this thing work, we have to get Raizo or father follow us", Miho went through the window and jumped down. Kai stood still looking at her. Then Raizo opened the door. Kai turned and jumped out. Raizo ran to the window.

"What is going on here?" Kaito asked with loud voice.

"Brats ran away!" Raizo replied. Kaito stepped next to him and saw Miho and Kai.

"Follow them and bring them back", Kaito ordered. Raizo nodded and left. Kaito cursed under his breathe.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

"Did you send message to Miho?" Max asked. Before Ray nodded his phone rang.

"Ray. Miho? What did you say? Okay, police station is near the park. Okay, I will call them", Ray spoke cutting the line.

"What did she say?" Tyson asked.

Ray called the police: "Miho said she is running with Kai to police station. Raizo, their cook is running after them. This is reportedly our chance to help Kai".

"So, you are calling the cops and telling what is happening to them", Max stated as he walked next to Tyson.

* * *

-With Miho&Kai-

Kai stopped running and leaned to the tree.

"You can do this. We have to keep running", Miho said.

"Easy for you to say", Kai said as they heard people behind them. Kai straightened himself and began to run again. Miho took his arm and help held him up. They ran half an hour when Miho saw the park. She continued to run until she saw police station.

"We are almost there Kai", Miho said but she didn't received an answer. Kai had lost consciousness. 'This is just great', Miho growled. Then she saw Raizo. He was standing still right behind them.

"It's time to return home Miho dear", Raizo mocked.

"Wake up Kai", Miho whispered to Kai's ear. Raizo stepped forward and he was standing right in front of them.

"Don't touch me Raizo!" Miho yelled. Just when Raizo was going to grab Miho's arm Kai kicked out and hit Raizo's stomach.

"She said not to touch" Kai hissed. Raizo rubbed his own chest as he straightened up.

"And what are you going to do boy?" with that Raizo hit Kai at the face. Miho caught Kai as he fell backwards. His lip was bleeding. Before they knew it Raizo grabbed Miho and Kai by their hair pulling them up.

"Let go!" Miho scratched Raizo's hand. Kai took his last strength and kicked Raizo. That made Raizo let go of Miho.

"GO! RUN!" Kai shouted. Miho couldn't move. That made Kai angry.

"What are you doing? RUN IDIOT!" Kai shouted louder. Then Miho stood up and run straight to police station. Raizo growled and turned his gaze to Kai.

"You little shit", he hissed. Kai tried to breathe quietly but failed. Being quiet received Kai hit at the face again. Raizo lost self-control. He began to kick Kai at the stomach, chest, sides and legs. Kai couched blood as Raizo kicked him at the middle of the stomach. Kai fell on his sides at the ground. Couple of his ribs were broken.

"I don't get what Kaito saw you. Get lost", Raizo lifted his leg up and dropped it down fast. It felt like someone had hit Kai with knife at the chest when Raizo kicked him at the throat with his foot. Raizo was able to crush Kai's tracheal. Raizo watched Kai as his face was turning blue. Kai held his own throat trying to breathe. Immediately someone grabbed Raizo and pushed him to ground. It was police officer. Miho knelt down placing her hands on Kai's head.

"Hey, breathe, please", Miho begged. Police pushed Miho away and grabbed Kai's head.

"Call ambulance. Now", he yelled. It was last thing Kai heard before everything went black.

"Hey kid! Hold on!" officer shouted as he noticed Kai close his eyes.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers _next morning_ -

Ray was sitting outside when Tyson arrived.

"Hasn't Miho called?" he asked. Ray sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know…" Ray said but he couldn't finish when Max run to them. Kenny was right behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Ray asked.

"Kinda. We met Miho and she said that Kai is at the hospital because Raizo crushed his tracheal", Max said. Ray stood up and immediately run to hospital. Tyson and others followed him.

"Best thing is that polices saw it", Kenny pointed out.

"So it means that we can free Kai from Miho's father", Tyson said hopefully. Kenny nodded. Ray couldn't help happy but he did. They finally arrived at the hospital. Ray took a breath as he stepped inside. They walked over to receptionist. Before they could ask anything Miho appeared.

"Kai's over here", Miho said. Miho led them to Kai's room.

"He can't talk because he has tube in his throat", Miho explained as she opened the door. The first feeling Ray felt was anger when he saw Kai. Raizo was going to pay.

"Is he going to be alright?" Max asked worried. Nurse in the room nodded.

"He was lucky. If that man had hit him harder… he would be dead", she replied.

"I told police everything earlier. They are going to rest my parents and staff", Miho sat down.

"Aren't you sad? Your parents are going to jail", Kenny wondered.

"Maybe a little but they have done wrong this a very long time. And now all of them are going to be revealed", Miho said.

"Like what?" Tyson finally spoke.

"Helping criminals like Boris. I told police about him too. Hopefully they can arrest Boris too", Miho lay down.

No one said anything for couple hours. They were simply waiting Kai to wake up. Then it happened. Ray walked next to Kai's bed.

"Hey Kai. Guess what. You don't have to go that place anymore", Ray smiled. Surprisingly Kai smiled back since it was only thing he could do.

"You have to be here a while because… well… you know what Raizo did to you throat", Max explained. Kai stopped smiling and turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Well anyway. When you get out, we are going to have fun, real fun", Tyson raised the atmosphere: "I'm not going to tell what is it, but it's going to be fun. I promise you that". With that Kai left with Max and Kenny. Ray patted Kai to the shoulder and left. Miho was still lying on the small couch. She had fallen sleep. Kai also began to feel sleepy and closed his eyes relaxed.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Next chapter has arrived, yes.

Remember to Review/Follow and tell what do you think :)


	9. Ray's Love, Party and Capture

Chapter 8: Ray's Love, Party and Capture

* * *

-Outside of the Miho's home-

Car was standing behind the trees and men inside the car watched as Sugimoto family and staff were arrested.

"Apparently he got away", the man said to men in front of him in a low voice. Older man in driver's seat sucked the cigarette and blew smoke next to him.

"This is why I hate cigarettes", third man coughed: "What we do now boss?" he continued.

Boss sucked the cigarette again and started the car's engine: "Nothing for now. He won't disappear anywhere".

"Why you want that brat anyway?" fourth guy spoke.

Boss didn't answer as he drove the car to the highway.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers & Miho (minus Kai)-

"How are you feeling?" Ray walked to Miho who was watching outside.

"I'm good", Miho replied.

"We are trying to think what to do when Kai can the hospital. Would you help? Tyson gets only pretty stupid ideas. Well… they aren't stupid for us but Kai doesn't like them", Ray squatted.

"What kind of ideas?" Miho's interest woke up.

"For example Tyson said that we should sing karaoke and dance", Ray said. Miho couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's what I said. Try to imagine Kai sing something like _My heart will go on_ or _Euphoria_. That just won't work", Ray stood up.

"It looks like you need my help. I suggest that you do something easy and not annoying", Miho smiled.

"Especially not annoying and that can be problem because Tyson easily annoys him", Ray began to walk towards others when Miho grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you go walk whit him or something?" Miho released Ray's arm.

Ray blushed: "What are you talking about?"

"When we were at the hospital, I saw it in your eyes. You like him very much. If I can say you actually love Kai, don't you", Miho whispered in Ray's ear.

Ray's turned red: "NO".

"Just admit it", Miho kept her smile on her face: "I think others need my help".

Ray sighed. It happened again. Just like Tyson Miho noticed as well. 'Is it that easy to see?' Ray thought as he returned to others after his face color returned to normal.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai stared at the ceiling since it was the only thing he could do. But at least he was finally alone despite the nurses and the doctors when Miho had left. 'This seriously sucks', Kai cursed. Then nurse came inside and walked to the bed where Kai was laying. *What was her name again?' Kai thought as he moved his gaze towards the label on nurse's chest; Katsuko Akagi.

"I'm going to check your throat and I can take the tube off if you want to try breath your own", Katsuko said. Kai nodded. He wanted this damn tube out. After a while she had grip on the tube.

"Ready?" Katsuko pulled the tube out and kept her hand behind Kai's neck.

"Breath quietly", she said. 'Damn' Kai thought as he tried to breath but after a minute Kai was able to breathe on his own.

"I'm going to leave ventilator here. When you press this it works and oxygen comes out. Just in case you need it", Katsuko smiled and left.

Kai watched nurse as she left. He sighed and sat up. 'I'm out of here', Kai thought as he stood up and walked to the closet to put his own clothes on. Tyson and others brought them when they visited. 'At least they can do something useful", Kai let the small smile appear. After he had changed clothes Kai walked to the door and opened it slowly.

* * *

-At the dojo-

"Is this good?" Max shouted.

"Yes. Can you go and fetch the drinks?" Kenny yelled back.

"Yes sir" Max ran to the kitchen.

"Do you think Kai likes this?" Ray asked.

"Maybe not but he is Kai. What can we expect?" Miho put plates on the table. Tyson was decorating the whole room.

"We can expect one thing", Tyson heard Miho and Ray.

"What?" Kenny asked.

Tyson walked to the doorway and crossed his arms: "Hn".

Others couldn't hold it. They started to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this. I missed Kai's attitude", Max arrived from the kitchen.

As others laughed Ray gazed outside.

"Guys. We have a problem", Ray said.

"What problem?" Kenny asked.

"Kai's out there. It looks like he left the hospital without permission – again", Ray sighed.

"You have to go there and hold him. We aren't ready yet, are we?" Miho said.

Max placed drinks on the table and turned towards others: "We are ready".

Tyson ran to the light switch and turned lights off.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai walked to the door but stopped. It was too quiet. 'Don't tell…' Kai thought as he opened the door slowly. And he was right.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. Kai sighed. This is one thing in his life what he wanted to avoid.

"It's not a big deal", Kai replied. Miho walked behind him and pushed Kai forward.

"It is because no one deserves that kind of treatment. You may not like it but just this one time, relax boy", Miho said.

"Don't call me a boy!" Kai yelled. Miho shrugged and walked to the stereos.

"Are you listening to me?" Kai growled.

"No. Boys should have fun", Miho mocked smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Kai yelled.

Max jumped between Miho and Kai: "Let's have something to drink".

Kai growled and walked to the wall and sat down: "You can have fun if you want".

Ray couldn't help but smile. He missed this atmosphere. Ray walked toward Kai and squatted.

"What do you want?" Kai hissed.

"I was thinking that could we take a walk?" Ray asked quietly.

Kai stared at him: "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to about something but I don't know. One thing has been troubling me", Ray stood up.

"Fine. As long as you don't waste my time", Kai stood up.

Ray followed Kai to the door and saw Miho wink her eye to him. Ray sighed and ran to Kai who was already outside.

"Where are they going?" Tyson walked to Miho with cake.

"I think they went for a walk", Miho answered.

"You have noticed it, haven't you?" Tyson said.

"That Ray likes Kai. Yes, I have", Miho took a piece of Tyson's cake.

"Hey! Go get you own piece", Tyson hissed. But Miho laughed with others.

"Tyson! You should marry that cake!" Max yelled.

"Shut up Max!" Tyson put the cake in his mouth.

* * *

-With Kai & Ray-

Ray walked behind Kai who was still angry. Suddenly Kai stopped which caused Ray almost fell over.

"You wanted to talk about something. What is it?" Kai growled.

"Um… well… I was wondering what you think about everyone", Ray tried to stay calm.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you want to know that?" Kai turned to Ray.

"Just answer me", Ray said.

"Shortly Tyson is stupid brat, Kenny is crybaby, Max is small brat and you…", Kai stopped.

"What?" Ray asked. Kai gazed at Ray. 'Why I stopped? I don't get it' Kai thought.

"You… forget it", Kai turned his head.

"I wish I could".

Kai turned his head again: "What?"

Ray closed his eyes: "I think… I know why you couldn't say anything about me because it's same with me. If I ask Tyson that same question, he would probably say that you are jerk and so on but I disagree with him. Sure Kai, you are a bit cold towards others but you still care of others. That's why I…".

"You what?" Kai asked.

"… like you", Ray whispered but Kai heard it.

'Ray likes me? But why?' Kai's eyes snapped open.

"Why? Everyone on this planet hates me and for a reason", Kai watched Ray closely.

"Just like I said it before, you care about others on your own way. But to be honest I don't know full answer to that question. But I don't think you feel the same way", Ray began to walk away but Kai grabbed his shoulder.

"Ray… I…" Kai sighed. Ray took Kai's hand and smiled.

"Take your time. I just couldn't hold it back anymore", Ray said.

"Thanks Ray", Kai smiled.

As Ray about to answer a black car drove towards them and fast.

"Look out!" Ray grabbed Kai and ran out of the way. They fell on the ground. Ray quickly rose off Kai.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah", Kai nodded. Then car's doors opened and two men stepped outside.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Take both of them. We don't have time to stand around", someone ordered.

"What?" Ray questioned as man grabbed his arms as other one grabbed Kai's.

"Let go!" Kai shouted as he struggled. Men pushed Kai and Ray inside the car and men followed them. Car began to move towards the highway.

"What do you want?" Ray asked again but he received only punch on his face.

"You bastard!" Kai hissed.

"Shut them up. I can't hear my own thoughts", driver ordered.

"Don't touch me", Kai pulled his hands away as man tried to grab it.

"If I were you I would stop moving". Kai looked around and saw one of the kidnappers was holding knife on Ray's throat.

"Why you…" Kai growled. Just then Kai's vision went black. They put black cloth over Kai's eyes blindfolding him.

"Let go!" Kai yelled as his hands were pulled behind his back.

"Shut the fuck up", man ordered. Ray watched as white cloth was shoved in Kai's mouth and scarf over it keeping the cloth in Kai's mouth. Man lowered knife from Ray's throat and tied his hands. Blindfold was placed over Ray's eyes. After they had gagged Ray car was turned right and drove deep in the woods.

'Who are these guys?' Ray thought as he twisted his hands.

* * *

Finally I was able to continue this. Sorry for the wait.

Remember to review and follow plus tell me what do you think :)


	10. Note

Hey.

I'm sorry for not writing this. There is couple problems. First is that I know what I want write next but plot needs re-thinking first. Pasically I need idea whay Ray and Kai were kidnapped and what those dudes are after. Andsecond problem is school. First YO-test are very near because I haven't read anything. Tests is in march if I remember corectly. (-Don't know how to write that word)

But If anyone has an idea what those guys want with them and why, can tell me.

Third thing is that I thought that should there be another sequel. To that Siblings story. I have idea already and would like to write and probably going to do it. I can puplished it here at fanfiction if people want. I don't know. It might come here anyone if it comes good.

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYBODY! :D


	11. Searching, Chip and Information

_Finally update to this story. Sorry for the wait. Remember to check out my newest story: **Not Over Yet**. Remember to review it and follow :D. It helps the updating (when there isn't too much homework)_

* * *

Chapter 9: Searching, Chip and Information

* * *

-At the dojo-

"Come on Tyson. Slow down or you will choke", Kenny tried to stop Tyson from eaten too much food.

"Lighting up Chief. This is a party or something like that", Tyson placed more cake into his mouth.

"Is this always like this?" Miho asked.

"Well, almost. Do you know where Kai and Ray went?" Max asked.

"Ray asked Kai to follow him and they left. They need a little talk", Miho smiled. Max nodded understanding. He turned his gaze to Tyson's grandfather who was dancing. He was actually jumping like a chicken.

"Shouldn't they be back already?" Tyson heard Miho's and Max's conversation.

"You are right. It can't take that long to just talk one thing and knowing Ray he did it fast", Kenny added.

"Let's go and look for them. They can't be that far", Tyson ran to the door. Everyone nodded and followed him fast.

* * *

-After an hour-

"Have you found them?" Tyson asked when they met up at the park.

"Nothing", Miho replied.

"Nothing here either", Max continued.

"What now Kenny? It's going to be late soon?" Tyson asked.

"I don't. Only two things come up in my mind. One: Go to see Dickenson and ask him that has he seen them or two: they left home", Kenny thought.

"Then let's go and see him", Tyson was already walking.

* * *

-At the BBA building-

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but Tyson Granger, Max Tate and Miho Sugimoto are here to see you", secretary said.

"Okay", Dickenson said. Then Tyson and others walked in.

"How I can help you boys?" Dickenson asked.

"Well, we were thinking that have Kai and Ray come here to see you or something. We can't find them anywhere", Tyson explained.

"No, they haven't. When was the last time you saw them?" Dickenson asked back.

"At my house when we organized a party for Kai. Miho saw them leave together", Tyson said. Dickenson began to think deeply.

"You haven't noticed anything weird at all, have you?" he finally asked.

"No. Everything was fine", Kenny replied.

Dickenson sighed: "Then only thing what we can do now is wait. Let's not make our own conclusions right away".

"Maybe you are right. It's just something seems off", Tyson said.

"Off?" Dickenson repeated.

"You know. We were told that file about Kai at Slave market was missing and still haven't been found", Kenny reminded.

"That is strange. Let's keep our ears and eyes open", Dickenson suggested.

"Better than nothing, I guess", Tyson sighed. Miho placed hand on his shoulder and smiled. Tyson smiled back but it didn't staid along.

* * *

-At unknown place with Ray-

It had taken at least two hours until car stopped. Ray felt his body being lifted and carried outside. After ten minutes he was thrown to floor and closed the door. Ray struggled to sit up but managed to do it. He began twist his hands and legs trying to get bonds loose without avail. They were tight.

'Where am I? And where's Kai', Ray thought when he heard door open again.

"What we should do with him?" Ray heard someone ask. What did it mean? Then it hit him. If they didn't know what do then Kai was their target, but why?

"Keep him here. I'm going to think of something. Where is the other one?" man voice asked.

"He's at other cell", was an answer.

'That other one must be Kai', Ray began to panic.

"Mmmh!" Ray shouted. He had to help Kai somehow. He had suffered enough.

"It looks like he has something to say sir", man asked.

"I can see that idiot. Move the gag but don't take blindfold off", other man ordered.

Ray felt the cloth leave his mouth: "What do you want with Kai?"

"You are clever one. I'm just going to use him. Isn't that what everyone does with him", sir replied.

"It seems that way but I won't let that happen again", Ray stated with calm voice.

"How are you going to stop me?" sir asked.

"It's not how I'm going to do it but I'm going to do it even if it kills me", Ray almost yelled but held his voice back.

"I'm going to tell Kai your thoughts", sir said before walking off.

"Leave Kai alone! He has suffered enough!" Ray yelled but instead of answer he heard door close and being locked. Ray twisted around. He HAD to do something somehow.

* * *

-With Kai-

"Hmph!" Kai grunted as he twisted around. He had enough being tied down. Kai struggles so much that he didn't hear door opening.

"Stop struggling boy", man voiced ordered as Kai felt hands grabbing him again. They lifted Kai up and began to carry him out. While they walked to some room Kai still struggle against the hold.

"Place him there". Kai didn't have time to react when bonds were cut off from his hand and pushed on the metal table and strapped down again. Kai moved his hand fighting against the chains.

"Didn't you hear me? Stop moving", voice ordered again but this time with louder voice.

"Sir? We are ready", someone said.

"Do it", apparently sir replied back. Then Kai felt someone grab his head and push it aside. The sudden move scared him that Kai began to struggle again trying to free his head. Someone placed a finger behind Kai's right ear and pressed. That's when Kai felt sudden pain shot through his body. He gritted his teeth. kai felt the hands let go his head but that didn't matter anymore. Kai trashed around fighting the cold feeling.

"Don't fight it. It's going to be easier", man said. Kai didn't listen. He felt horrible. It felt like his brains were shutting down. Kai bit the cloth in his mouth and thrashed harder and twisted his hands and legs. Kai saw his own memories flashing in front of him. First day he met Tyson and others, tournaments, Voltaire, uncle and everything.

'Please, stop it, someone', Kai begged in his mind. It was like watching a movie of his own life. After that everything went dark.

* * *

-With Sir-

"How's the process?" sir asked. One of the scientists turned to the computer.

"The chip is working. After it's shutting his brain down it's deleting his memories. When that's done we activate the program that makes him forget everything else but you. It means that he will follow your every order", scientist explained.

"Good. How long it will take", sir asked.

"Only couple seconds because every memory has been deleted. It might seem very short time but chip is really effective and we are done".

Scientist unlocked the chains and took the gag of as well the blindfold. Sir watched sleeping Kai. His face was really pretty.

"It might take time when he can fulfill every order. First I suggest smaller ones".

"Right, I keep that in mind", sir nodded. Then he saw Kai opening his eyes and sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked coming closer. Kai turned his head to him and then sir saw the result. Kai's brown eyes were dark red and blank.

"What do I have to, sir?" Kai asked. It made sir smile.

"Nothing really special. But right now follow me", sir told him. Kai stood up and began to walk right next to him.

* * *

-With Ray-

It was really quiet. Ray hasn't moved awhile. He was still twisting his hands slowly when he heard door open.

"I'm going to take blindfold off now", man said. Ray didn't say anything when he tried to get used to light. That's when his eyes widened at horror.

"Kai? KAI! What's wrong?" Ray shouted: What have you done to him?"

"Nothing special. I think you call it brainwashing", sir said.

"Break it!" Ray shouted.

"Heh, I'm not going to do that. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and relax. I take care of Kai. He's not going anywhere now", sir turned to walk away Kai following him but man stopped.

"My name is Reiji. And I believe you are Ray Kon", man smirked and continued walking with Kai.

Ray couldn't move: 'Kai. What did they do to you?'

Ray began to twist around again, harder than before. He had to break the brainwash somehow. But no matter how hard Ray tried to get bonds loose, they didn't budge.

* * *

-With Tyson and others-

"Have you heard anything from them?" Mho asked.

"Nothing. I don't know. If you could somehow figure out who took the file we should be able to find them", Tyson complained.

"You think that has something to do with their disappearance", Kenny wondered.

"Definitely. It has to. It's only logical explanation", Tyson said with sure voice.

"Would your father have something information about it, Miho", Max asked.

"Maybe. Let's go find out", Miho left towards the door followed by others.

'Don't worry Ray and Kai. We will find you', Tyson thought as they made their way to Miho's home.

* * *

 _This was a little short what I was up to but enjoy. Remember to follow and review._


	12. HIATUS

I really want to update this story but I don¨t know what.

There are many other stories I have done (which might have been a mistake :/)

It's obviously now though. **Slave** \- story is on hiatus :'(

I will upadate this when I come uo with something.

So sorry for those who have waited so long... You readers can help me by sending ides if you want to but I won¨t leave this here. That's a promise


End file.
